The Immortal Chase: Nothing Beats Hatred
by JadeAburame
Summary: I watched as my two best friends betray my trust and plan to use me. I run away with a stranger and my life then changes. Now if only I could remember how my parents were killed with I was five.
1. Chapter 1: It has started

**The Immortal Chase**

**Nothing Beats Hatred**

**Chapter 1: It has started**

**I watch helplessly as my mother and father got their throats sliced open by the two scary cloaked men. Fear was in both of my parent's eyes. I knew that the cloaked men were sucking the blood out of my parents. Daddy had warned me about them. Vampires. Mommy was one and Daddy was a Shape-shifter. They were supposed to be enemies and I was the very first half Vampire, half Shape-shifter and no one was supposed to know. Tears welded up in my eyes. I screamed just as the life is drained out of my parents and they drop dead to the floor.  
Then two men turned their gaze toward me, as I curled up more into my corner that I've went to hind in. I was only five years old. Mommy and daddy were dead and there was no way I could fight two grown male Vampires. I knew why they had killed mommy and Daddy and why they were coming for me. Because I wasn't suppose to be born. Mommy and Daddy had died because of me and now I'd be soon dead too.  
"Get her." The taller of the Vampire's said.  
**

**I woke up drenched in sweat. My heart was racing and my breath was coming out fast, my alarm clock was going off, I reached over to shut it off. I looked up at my ceiling that was now covering the morning sun. I took comfort in the fake stars that glow in the dark, representing the night sky. I calmed down by remembering that I was no longer that five year old girl, but a fifteen year old one who will be sixteen in two months. My heart and breathing had slowed, enough for me to pull out of bed.  
I headed down to the second floor to take my showered. My room was on the third floor. It once was an attic. It had a moon roof that closed as soon as the sun came up. I couldn't sleep unless I had the night sky at my disposal.  
I got into the shower and felt the ice cold water relived the unpleasantness that was brought from the night before. My mind wheeled as I remembered my dream. I had witnessed my parents being killed. Of course I always new that. The cops told me because I hadn't remembered anything from that night or anything before it, until now. Trauma Defect, the doctors had called it. The court had sent me to a foster home. Being an adopted by Robert and Helen Harper.  
Robert was a big sports fan and Helen had pure heart, loving everything around her. They both had raised me and I loved them dearly for that. My name is Elizabeth Clause. I have long white hair and dark brown eyes.**

**I made my way down to the kitchen. I could smell eggs and realized mom hadn't gone to work yet. I was right when I saw her sitting at the table eating breakfast. She had made mine as well and it was placed on the table. I looked up at the clock.**

"**3, 2, 1." I said, in a slightly bored tone.**

**Justin came in through the kitchen door, "Good morning, Mrs. Harper."**

**Justin Jones was one of my two best friends. He loved life and everyone in it. The only time I ever saw him not kind to anyone, was to Jodi, my other best friend. When I first became friends with the two, they hated each other. Now, well not so much.**

"**Hello Justin." Mother said.**

"**Lizzi." Justin came over, took my hand, and kissed it. I glared at him. He was either in a very good mood, he wanted something, or something was seriously wrong.**

**He caught my look and dropped my hand.**

"**Lizzi, you should be happy." Justin said, "Your birthday is in two months."**

"**Oh." I said.**

**I sat down at the table to eat my breakfast.**

"**What's wrong, Lizzi?" Justin asked, taking a seat next to me.**

"**Dear," Mom cut in, "You're very pale, what's wrong?"**

"**Mom, I'm always pale. I cannot get a tan." I stated.**

"**More then usual, honey." She told me.**

**The worry in Justin's eyes seemed to have risen.**

"**I just had a bad dream, that's all." I said.**

"**Tell us about it." Mom said.**

"**Yes, let's hear it." Justin pushed.**

"**I don't remember much, but it was about my birth parents being killed." I told them.**

"**You remember?" Mom asked.**

"**How much do you remember?" Justin asked.**

"**Justin." Mom sounded shocked, "She just remembered her parents being killed. Don't push what exactly happened."**

"**I'm sorry Mrs. Harper and Lizzi, but… I just thought it was important." Justin said.**

**The kitchen door opened and Jodi walked in.**

"**What's important?" Jodi asked.**

**Justin was on his feet in seconds. He was going around the table and pulled a chair out.**

"**Please sit." He told Jodi.**

**She did with a smile on her face. The smile did not reach her eyes. Something was bothering her.**

"**Lizzi remember her parents being killed, she had a dream about it." Justin said, sitting back into his seat.**

"**Oh wow." Jodi said, "That must have been terrible."**

**I shrugged.**

"**How'd it happened?" Jodi asked.**

"**No." Mom said, slamming her palms on the table, "She does not need to tell anyone about what happened. It was a horrible situation and she was five." This was a familiar speech. She said it to my doctors, therapists, and teachers.**

"**Sorry Mrs. Harper and Lizzi." Jodi said.**

"**Mom, I'm going to have to tell someone eventually." I said.**

"**Not until your ready." She said, standing up, "You better get gong to school. You don't want to be late."**

"**Yeah." I said. I got up, grabbed my bag, and left with Jodi and Justin**

"**Are you sure about going to school?" Jodi asked, "We could go to my house. My parents love you."**

"**If she's going to anyone's house, it's mine." Justin said, his voice pleading.**

"**Sorry Justin." Jodi said, sounding sorry.**

"**Wait." I told them to stop.**

** While they had been talking I've been hearing a ringing. I normally ignore that, sense I hear it all the time. It's just that the ringing turned into pounding.**

** "Do you hear that pounding?" I asked.**

** Both of my friends looked at each other, then at me. They knew what was going on. Of course they do. They always do.**

** "Come on, Lizzi." Jodi said, "Let's go. Were going to be late for school."**

** "Yes that would be a bad thing." Justin agreed.**

** I followed, not liking that they were keeping things from me.**

** I sighed sitting into my desk. Cory Shane came and sat down next to me at the same desk. We were lab partners. Cemetery for my first hour sucked. Mr. Landon placed me with the biggest pervert in school as my lab partner. He was the Quarter back for the football team and all the girls, but me loved him. He was only interested in me because I didn't like him. He flirted with every girl and he couldn't see why I didn't like him? Another reason to hate this class was that Jodi and Justin weren't in it with me.**

** "Hello, Lizzi." Cory said.**

** "Elizabeth." I muttered. He knew very well that ONLY my friends and family called me Lizzi.**

** "And what a beautiful name it is?" Cory commented. "Wonderful Friday, isn't it?"**

** Wait a second. Did he just ask a question? A question I may add that doesn't have anything to do with him liking me. Also I noticed that the flirting tone in his voice was gone. A serious, but nice one had replaced it.**

** "Not for me." I told him in a calm voice.**

** "Why?" He asked, voice filled was with concern.**

** I shook my head wondering how this could be real. "You know my story I came to be with my adopted parents."**

** "Yeah, you watched your parents get killed and you don't remember anything about or before it." He said.**

** "I just remember how they were killed." I said.**

** "Oh." His voice was filled with dread. "That's afoul and good at the same time."**

** His voice had sorrow in it and I was starring at me pen in disbelief.**

** "Is there something I can do?" He asked.**

** "Is there anything anybody can do?" I asked, looking at him for the first time.**

** His golden hair had caught in the sunlight and it shinned. His eyes held proof that he was actually worried about me.**

** "We could kill the creeps who killed your parents." Cory said.**

** Mr. Landon started talking and our conversation thankfully ended.**

** By the end of fourth hour, I wanted school to be over with. Both Justin and Jodi were a nervous wreck. I didn't know how to help them, but the only thing I could think of was to leave school.**

** The junior bell rang and we went for lunch. I was a head in my grade for being bumped up to first grade. That's when I met Jodi and Justin.**

** Lunch seemed crazy. I felt the something my two best friends were feeling. Something was going to happen and soon.**

** History droned on. Mr. Smith was going on about back in his day and what he learned instead of the lesson at hand. Mr. Smith let us sit where we want and Justin and Jodi sat at both of my sides, stiff as a board.**

** "Who can name the first ever fish?" Mr. Smith asked, "Elizabeth."**

** I heard it in my head and it had Mr. Smith's voice.**

_**It's Huku's… But she'll never get it.**_

__**"Hyku." I say automatically.**

** What the heck? I know I did not just read his thoughts. I couldn't have, could I?**

** "Aw… Yes, that is correct." Then he went on talking about the fish.**

** I noticed Justin and Jodi had gone still or more still. Then Jodi took out a piece of paper and started writing on it. Then gave it to me.**

** Jodi – **_**How id you know that?**_

__**Me – **_**I don't know.**_

__**Justin – **_**You have to!**_

__**Me – **_**I just heard it in my head.**_

**Justin and Jodi looked at each other. Hiding things again. I'm just about to write and have them tell me what's going on, when a big crash sounds through the classroom. The room was silent and still when the sound went away. Then the fire alarm went off.**

** "No one panic." Mr. Smith ordered. "Single file line out of the school, stay together."**

** Bad feeling confirmed. I thought as we made our way out of the school.**

** "Was this planned?" I heard Mr. Landon asked.**

** "No." Mrs. Hearing said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I was very aware that while kids were pilling out of the school, people in cloaks were coming in and watching the students exit. I was not aware of Jodi whispering soothing words into my ear or Justin clinging to my arm. They knew what was going on. I could feel Justin's fear. Wait… Feel?**

** "Elizabeth Claude." I heard an unrecognizable voice.**

** I stopped and Jodi turned me to a cloaked man.**

** "You're staying here." He told me.**

** The schools on fire and he wants me to stay here?**

** "This'll all be explained once everyone's gone."**

** I realized that Justin and Jodi weren't leaving and no one said or did anything about it.**

**It really didn't take long for the kids and teachers to be out of the school or for the cloaked men to have surrounded us.**

** "Get the Rabbit out of here." The original cloaked man said. He also was the only one wearing a black cloak. The others were wearing gray.**

** Justin released my arm and in an instant he was fighting cloaked men as they tried to restrain him.**

** "Don't hurt him." Jodi said, moving away from me.**

** What the?**

** "Run, Elizabeth." Justin said, through clenched teeth.**

** "Shut up, Rabbit." A cloaked man hit Justin in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. Another man put a knee to Justin's back.**

** "I told you not to hurt him." Jodi said.**

** "What do you care?" A cloaked man sneered.**

** "I don't, but Elizabeth does." Jodi said.**

** "Jodi, what's going on?" I asked in small voice.**

** I wasn't sure why, but these cloaked men were bringing up fear I haven't felt sense… the night my parents were killed.**

** "Jodi has a point." The cloaked man said.**

"**I'm sorry, Lizzi. It's the only way." Jodi said.**

"**Elizabeth." The Black dude said. "Come with us."**

"**No, Elizabeth, don't." Justin breathed out.**

"**Let him go." I said.**

"**No." The black one said, "The rabbit needs to be held."  
"Rabbit?" I asked in confusion.**

"**It'll all be explained later, Lizzi." Jodi said.**

**Justin… a rabbit… Jodi trying to… what exactly? My best friends have lied to me, I know. There planning something.**

**I feel my eyes sting with tears. The betrayal hurt and I could feel the tears coming.**

**Then there was a loud crash from down the hall. It was the same one that had just been sounded before the fire alarm went off, which there was no fire. **

**A black wolf with white dots all over his body came out of the smoke that had came with the smoke. The wolf was followed by a white and brown tiger, three different kinds of foxes, a snow leopard, a hound dog, and five different kinds of cats.**

**The men in cloaks responded by going tense and ready to attack. The animals moved slowly toward the cloaked men. Then all at once the wolf howled and the animals leaped towards the men.**

**Justin was at my side in a second. The men in caps and animals were clashing everywhere. Yells and animal sounds were being heard.**

"**Elizabeth, let me help you outside." Justin said.**

"**No." I say backing away.**

**Jodi then stood a few feet away from Justin and I, "Then come with me." She tried.**

**I shook my head. The man wearing a black cloak stepped out from the fight toward me.**

"**I know you feel afraid and betrayed, Elizabeth, but you're in danger here. Look at all this fighting." I didn't do what he said.**

**I started to backing away from him too. I backed right into someone.**

**I looked up to see a man. The man was wearing no shirt, only jeans. He had short black hair, razor sharp back eyes, and had sympathy shinning in is eyes. I felt the heat radiating off of his body, attracting me in.**

"**No, Elizabeth." The black cloaked man said.**

**I looked over at him and the once closest people to me. My stomach knotted up in hurt. I felt a tap on my shoulder from the man at my side. I looked at him and he held out his hand for me to take it.**

"**I'll take the pain way, I promise." He said.**

**I could see the truth and promise in his eyes.**

**I took his hand. Then everything sped up again. The man swung me into his arms. Moving very fast, he carried me out of the fighting people.**

**I hoped he was taking me home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I didn't know how long he had been running. I couldn't see where we were going. I just kept my head on his chest. Feeling and hearing the rhythm of his movements and feet hitting the found was soothing.**

**I felt him slow to a point where he stops and puts me down, but keeps his right arm around my shoulders.**

**We were in a forest. You could hear the wind and the animals ****deep in the forest****. I recognize the trees as Ever Wood.**

**"Were in Ever Wood Forest, aren't we?" I asked, in a soft voice.**

**"Yes." He said voice just as soft.**

**I was taking in the beauty of the forest. The nature itself was calming me down and making me feel safe at home.**

**"Elizabeth." The man's voice was so soft and low I had to look at him. He didn't answer and I got caught looking in his eyes. After awhile, I couldn't tell how long, he cracked a grin. He had us start walking and he looked away into the forest.**

** "Elizabeth, have you hear of Shape-shifters?" He asked.**

** "Shape-shifter as in…?" I asked.**

** "I mean people who can turn into an animal." He stated.**

** "I don't know." I say, trying to think if I do.**

** "Well they do exist." He said.**

** "Really?" I asked.**

** "Yes." He kept on looking into the forest.**

** "Tell me about them." I ordered.**

** "They are born from two Shape-shifters. From the moment they are born, they are connected to a certain animal. Through out their life they'll deal with characteristics of that animal. They will be connected to the earth, it's their home. When they are two months away from their sixteenth birthday, they start becoming closer to their animal. They start seeing other Shape-shifters characteristics of their animal in the person. **

** There is no double of one animal that is Shape-shifter. By the time they turn sixteen they can transform into their animal. They live among us, could be anyone. They have their Pack Center in a forest, and have their family home in a near by town. After a Shape-shifter shifts for the first time, then can do it when ever they want and are so close their animal that a person can get." He spoke slowly and calmly, and clearly.**

** I though about what he said.**

** "Is Justin a Shape-shifter?" I asked.**

** "Yes." He said, with a smile.**

** "What's your name?" I asked.**

** "Mathew. I am the Guard's Leader, Alpha. The Guard is people who are trained to protect the Pack. He explained.**

** My dream started coming back to me. I don't know why now, but I suddenly remembered everything from my dream.**

** "Those cloaked men were Vampires." I blurted out.**

** "Yes, they are. Vampires are blood sucking creatures. Taking the life out of their victims is crueler beyond imagine." He said.**

** "That's a horrible thing for them to do, but wait, sense I am one, then I must be…" Before I could finish and say something bad about myself, Mathew lifted me off my feet and placed me on a near by log.**

** "You are the most beautiful and mature and loving creature I've ever laid my eyes on." He told me almost fiercely.**

** I stared at him shocked. I had not been expecting that. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second.**

** I placed my hand on his cheek.**

** "Okay." I say; feeling him lean into my hand, then close his eyes. His was body slowly relaxing.**

** I was remembering things from my child hood that hasn't once been shown to me. The odd thing was, my mother wasn't a blood sucking leach. She had a heart of gold and was highly stubborn. My father and mother raised me well. Vampires killed my parents. My mother may have been one, but she was not like the rest of them. I didn't trust the others.**

** I felt how tired Mathew was. That's a gift Shape-shifters have. They can read peoples emotions; feel them as their own.**

** I dropped my hand from his face as he opened his eyes.**

** "Why are you so tired?" I asked.**

** I watched as his eyes shinned at my words.**

** "I haven't slept sense the night before."**

** "Why?" I asked.**

** "I stayed up last night until midnight when it came two months until you turned sixteen. I had to watch you, to protect you. I kept to the side lines, like Justin was originally suppose to in the beginning, when getting information from you."**

** "Why Justin?" I asked.**

** "He showed high potential sense he was very young. He proved us right when he shifted early."**

** "What? Shifted early! That's impossible!" I practically shouted.**

** Mathew smiled, "Of course, but with Justin, sometimes our laws don't seem to apply to him. Sense young he's showed potential, but he's also has a knack for breaking the rules. Getting past them in way us can't punish them for, like befriending you."**

** "When did he first shift and what caused it?" I asked.**

** "His parents were killed by Vampires at the age of thirteen. They were killed by fighting; they were one of my best Guard members. Justin went into some sort of a rage. In the end we found him in the forest as a rabbit and let me tell you; it was not easy finding him." He explained.**

** "Poor Justin." I said.**

** Mathew held out his hand and took it. He helped me off of the log and we started walking again.**

** We finally reached a clearing. There were animals and people everywhere.**

** "This is the Pack Center." Mathew said, "The entire clearing is surrounded by a clear tent. Each room has its own clear room. Clear and see through when you want it to, not when the person wants privacy. They can have a privacy screen shut. If there nocturnal, they can have the screen up when the sun comes up." Mathew said.**

** If a Shape-shifter is connected to a nocturnal animal, they must have the night sky open to them and no sun when they are sleeping. When there connected to a day time animal, then the night sky needs to be covered and have lots of light. Mathew clearly knows I'm connected to a nocturne animal.**

** "Come on." He led me past many people who all said hell to me and Mathew or bowed. We soon reached a small room. It had a bed, dresser, night stand and a trunk.**

** "This is my room." Mathew said, in a casual voice. He went over and sat on the bed.**

** I crossed my arms and leaned against the dresser.**

** "What animal do you turn into?" I asked.**

** "You've already seen my transformation. I told you that I was the leader of the Guard." He said.**

** I thought back to the fight. Vampires had amazing memory, speed, strength, and senses. I know I inherited those, but some of it must have come from my animal. I remembered the entrance of the animals.**


	4. Chapter 4

Top of Form

**Chapter 4**

**"You're the black wolf with white spots all over him." I said.**

**Mathew nodded. Then looked past me and out of the room, "Justin's coming."**

**Without thinking about it, I went over and sat next to Mathew, knowing I was half positioned being behind him and I was being childish.**

**Justin walked into the room and I noticed a veil of some sort going over him as he did.**

**"Elizabeth, thank god that you're okay." Justin said.**

**I didn't answer him. I was taking in his body. He had scratch marks and bruises all over him.**

**"Huh?" Justin asked, "Oh, these are nothing. The battle was intense, but they ran once they all realized you were gone."  
He must have felt my worry.**

**"Look, Elizabeth." Justin said, "I'm sorry for lying to you for all these years. It was my job and would you have believed me if I told you?" He asked.**

**"Going against your job hasn't seemed to have stopped you in the past." I said.**

**"Heard about that, huh?" Justin asked, "I do care about you and I always have. That wasn't a lie and neither was our friendship."**

**I subconcessly pulled myself closer to Mathew. My stomach was in a not again.**

**Justin looked from me to Mathew, "Looks like your well taken care of, though. Good, I knew I could trust Mathew."**

**"Not to mention the fact that I'm your boss and you have no choice." Mathew said.**

**"Come on, Cuz, you know I think your the best Alpha ever." Justin said.**

**"I'm the only Alpha you've known." Mathew said.**

**"Good point." Justin said.**

**"Cuz?" I asked.**

**"Justin's my cousin." Mathew said.**

**"Oh." I said.**

**"Well she's safe in your hands and doesn't want anything to do with me anyways." Justin left.**

**"Do you feel how bad he feels?" Mathew asked me.**

**I shook my head.**

**"He feels terrible about the situation, very guilty." Mathew said.**

**I nodded.**

**I felt a wave of tiredness. I looked up at Mathew. he didn't looked tired, but I knew he was bout to drop.**

**"You need sleep." I said.**

**"I'm not leaving you." He said.**

**"Then I'll stay with you." I say.**

**"But..." I cut him off.**

**"No buts mister. I want to do this." I told him truthfully.**

**He nodded. I lay back, resting my head on a pillow. I could see the sky clearly. A few clouds past, but besides that, the sun shinned bright. I felt the blankets move and saw the moon roof cover the sky, causing it to disappear from sight.**

**I shifted so I could have the top half of my body, rest side ways across his chest.**

**"Thank you for everything you've done and will do." I said.**

**"Don't mention it." He said.**

**I leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was meant as a thank you kiss and nothing more. I knew Mathew could feel that I didn't like him romantically in anyway. He knew I felt safe with him and trusted him above all others for the moment.**

**"Why are you Shape-shifters allowing me to be here? I'm half Vampire." I asked.**

**"It's for that very reason we are trying so hard to get your trust." Mathew said.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling the safe walls start to crack.**

**"You have the choice to either be a Vampire or Shape-shifter. You have until you turn sixteen to choose. Half humans either get chosen when born by an animal or they stay human. When they first shift, they become full blooded Shape-shifters." Mathew explained.**

**The wall crumbled completely.**

**"Your just using me, to get another Shape-shifter and as some kind of experiment?" I breathed out.**

**I leaned off of Mathew, getting ready to bolt.**

**"No." Mathew said quickly, sitting me and taking me in his hands, "We would have left you alone when we first head of you because of your Vampire blood. But we wanted to make sure we weren't making any mistakes. If you were to show your Shape-shifter genes more than anything else, why not bring you back. But then if you showed more of your Vampire genes, you be an abomination. That's why we first sent Justin to you. Try and figure out who you were. Obviously he got closer to you then planned, but learned a great deal because of it. Then he was also suppose to protect you." He stopped talking, deep in thought.**

**I stayed still in hands.**

**"You still haven't said how you're not using me." I told him coldly.**

**"Because we saw who you are. We loved you. You were better then anything we expected. If you showed any Vampirism, it was good way. People aren't bad, their choices are. You chose well. Were afraid that you being a Vampire would change you. Their choices are bad and we don't want yours to be."**

**I relaxed in his arms. "That's different." I said, softly.**

**"Yes, it is." He said.**

**I pulled away from his and laid down.**

**I fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**My eyes fluttered open to find that I was in Mathews' arms. Mathew was lying on his back. Confused, I looked up at Mathew, whose eyes were open and watching me thoughtful.  
"How'd I... We get into this position?" I asked.  
Mathew's face turned to worry.  
"You were having a nightmare last night, but as soon as I put you into my arms, the restlessness stopped." Mathew said.  
That's because I feel safest here. I didn't speak it out loud. Wait, dream!  
I bolted out of bed. I took my phone out of my back pocket. It was 7p.m. I looked up to find the night sky shinning beautifully above us.  
"What's wrong?" Mathew asked.  
I didn't answer as I bolted out of the room. I kept running, not really watching where I was going. I slammed right into something. Pain shot through my head and other parts of my body. I thankfully landed on my butt. I looked up to see a man bigger, taller, and buffer then Mathew.  
Everything went black.**

"What happened?" I heard Mathew ask.  
I didn't hear an answer. My eyes flashed open. I was lying down exactly where I had fallen. Mathew was kneeling down beside me and the big man was standing where he was when I passed out for half a second. I sprang to my feet, ignoring the pain in my head. I ran off looking for Justin, this time looking where I was going. I found Justin lying in his bed looking up at the night sky.  
I sprang into the room. Justin was sitting up when I was wrapped my arms around his waist. I cried as i pressed my face into his chest.

I'd say it was an hour later or maybe not even ten minutes later, when I finally stopped crying. I whipped my eyes as Justin watches me with worry in his eyes.  
"What happened?" Justin asked, still keeping his arms around me, loosly in case I pulled away.  
"I'm so sorry, Justin." I told him.  
"About what? The crying? Don't worry about it." He told me.  
"I'm not apologizing for that." I said, sniffing as I do. "I'm sorry I was so rude earlier."  
Justin took my chin and had me look up at his face.

**"That was my fault. I'm the one who lied to you for all those years." Justin said.  
He was so confused by my behavior, but so guilty about his.  
I gripped is hand and put it down off of my face. Then pulled out of his hands arms and sat cross legged across from him.  
"I know I had the right to be upset, but not as upset as i was." I spoke slowly. "I thought you were just using me to get information out of me and get me to b a Shape-shifter instead of a Vampire." I said.  
I looked over at the door way. Mathew was standing there as stiff as a board, eyes on me.  
I looked back at Justin.  
"Did he convince you otherwise?" I heard the jealousy and self loathing in his voice.  
"Sort a. But what really convinced me was the dream." I said.  
"Was it about your past?" Justin asked.  
"No, I remember enough about that." I said.  
"That's great!" Justin said, eyes shinning, then they drooped, "What was the dream about?"  
"It starts out where I'm in a foggy meadow." I closed my eyes, "You and Jodi were standing before me. You both had a secret that you were hiding from everyone, even each other." Justin went still.  
"All it did was bring back the memories that you've been lying to me all my life sense the moment we meat. So I started to turn away. The meadow and the forest opened up. It went into two roads. One was where Jodi and the cloaked Vampires were waiting. The other way had you and the other Shape-shifters waiting. It was telling me I had to choose and soon. The Vampire scene changes as if I had chosen it. Jodi was being tried and then banished. You were killed. I got sucked back into my spot then the scene on the Shape-shifter side you were tried and banished. Jodi was the one killed. I knew that whatever choice I made, I couldn't go back. But both choices you and Jodi were either banished or killed. The idea of choosing both came to me.  
Everything went black. Either because I had made the right choice or I basically didn't choose. Then you and Jodi appeared in front of me.**

**You were being burned on a pile of wood while the Coven and Pack watched. I knew that if I were to choose to leave that this was going to happen. I'd lose you both forever."**

**I opened my eyes. Justin was looking at me thoughtfully. His eyes were faraway, deep in thought. Then they came back to reality.  
"It sounds like it was a horrible dream." Justin commented.  
"While me as having a heart attack watching you two burns, it started to disappear, a safe and warm feeling taking its place." I looked over at Mathew who hadn't seemed over at an inch. I looked back at Justin.  
"Elizabeth you are going to have to choose between being a Vampire and Shape-shifter. There's no choosing both. It doesn't work that way." Justin told me.  
"I know." I said, getting off the bed. "I'm going to go draw."  
"Mathew." Justin said. I stopped and listened "Fair warning. When she draws, she wants privacy."  
So Justin didn't tell them anything.  
Mathew still didn't move an inch.  
I walked out of the room. Mathew was at my side and taking me in his arms. Then he released me and to my face in his hands. I had frozen in slight surprise from him doing quick movements.  
"You are never sleeping without being in anyone's arms." Then if realized his mistakes, "Or at least someone's arms."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I felt how much it shook you and caused you pain like last nights dream." Mathew dropped his hands. "And if being in my arms helps, than you're going to have help."  
I didn't mind being protected from my bad dreams.  
"Okay." I said softly. "Now I need to go and draw."  
"I have your sketch pad." Mathew said. "Justin got it."  
We walked backed to his room.  
"Who was that guy I bumped into?" I asked.  
"Armond." Mathew said. "He's a bear. Never speaks."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"No one knows." Mathew said as we reached his room.  
My sketch pad was by his bed with my art tools.  
I grabbed them both and headed out.  
"Hey don't go too far." He called.  
"I won't." I called back truthfully. I headed out to draw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I found a small meadow, where the moon was high above it. The moon shinned its beauty onto the land bellow. It reflected off of the grass and flowers in a gray sparkling mist. I stepped into the light and it hit my skin.  
Home, true home.  
I sat down cross legged in the grass where I stood.**

I first drew the meadow itself. Capturing the beauty the moon has shinned onto it. Then I took some of the flowers that are radiating in the moonlight.  
I had also done the night sky and the moon shinning down onto the earth.  
I was in the middle of doing a flower in pastels. Chalk pastels were perfect for this flower. This was when I sensed someone watching me. To be honest i had felt it the whole time I was here. I could sense was closer now, very close. Yes, it was definably a male. -'sniff'- Vampire! They have a sweet alluring smell, filled with a strong essence of powdery power.  
"Come out, I know your there." I ordered.  
Nothing happened and the air was silent. Not a sound was made.  
"I know I'm a little new at this, but I was raised by a Shape-shifter and Vampire for five years. Now come out." I ordered once more.  
There was silence. I sighed. Fine, be that way. I dont want to see you either. I didn't speak it out loud.  
I got ready to go back to work when I heard rustling in the bushes. My Shape-shifter gene told me to stand up and get ready for an attack. I stayed where I was and watched the man walk out of the woods.

He had lost black hair and black filled eyes. He had on a white shirt with a plaid button up shirt, that wasn't buttoned up, and jeans that did not look like he'd just walked through a forest. He was big and bulky, not as big as Armond of course, but bigger than Mathew. I knew if I got close up to him, he'd tower over me.  
"Finally came out, I see." I said.  
He didn't answer.  
"Fine, don't say anything. Stand there for all I care. Here," I say, turning to the next page of my sketch book, "I'll draw you."

**The moon light radiated off of him, reflecting easy and beautifully with his pale skin.  
The Vampire did not move.  
It was easy to draw him. He stayed very still and his features were easy to make out. When I passed the eyes I observed how they were deep and hid something. I made sure to capture that and other important details.**  
**  
Once I had finished drawing, I put down my sketch pad and went over to him. I stopped a foot away from him. His eyes stayed on me, but he didn't move an inch.  
"Why wont you speak to me?" I asked softly, but sternly.  
He didn't answer my question.  
He knew that like when I was five, I couldn't fight a Vampire. I wanted him to speak to me and I really had no idea of how to get him to.  
Instead I turned around and looked up at the moon., taking comfort from it in my despair. It worked.  
"Hey, you want to see what I drew?" I asked, turning towards him.  
Of course, he didn't answer.  
"Okay." I rushed over to my sketch pad. I showed him the picture that drew of him.  
He took the sketch pad from me. I was excited to see if he liked it and if he would speak. His eyes ran over the page slowly, the he turned to another page. He looked through at other things I had drawn.  
"Wow, you are good at..." he paused and froze.  
I did as well and I also gasped in the process.  
It was because his voice was exactly the same as the black cloaked Vampire from earlier today.  
I started backing away slowly. He notices and gently puts my sketch pad down.  
"No, m, please Elizabeth don't run away." When I didn't stop, he quickly went on, "I'm sorry I spoke. I knew if I did, you'd recognize my voice. I'm not here to kidnap you or convince you to choose being Vampire. I just needed to see you and make sure you were safe. I know the Pack wouldn't hurt you, but I needed to make sure." He spoke quickly and desperately.  
I had stopped walking away at 'sorry'.  
"Please don't run away from me." He pleaded.  
I didn't, but I didn't speak either.**

**"I have no right to be here, I know, but I couldn't help it any longer." He was now walking towards me slowly.  
I wanted to back away each step he took towards me, but I was gonna stand strong.  
Though, the next thing I knew, he was standing right in front of me.  
"I'm sorry for this thing this afternoon. I realized now that we did it all wrong. I wasn't thinking of the best ay to get your trust, only to have you in sight, under my protection and safe before those judging shifters got you. I was afraid they'd make you or end up convincing you to look at us Vampires the way they do."  
"They weren't the ones who convinced me, the Vampires who killed my parents did." I told him coolly.  
Though, acting cold to him wasn't going to last too long if keeps saying those things and telling the truth.  
"Those were rouge Vampires. Those two were sentenced to death the second we found out. Melissa, your mother, was a much respected member in our Coven. If we knew about your father and yourself..." The man shook his head "My names Allemandes. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I want to protect you."  
"God." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, "What is it with people in charge and wanting to protect me? First Mathew and now you."  
"Mathew is a protector. He is highly respected in our Coven." Alexander went on, "Me m the other hand... I don't like the whole idea of protecting the innocent.  
"And yet you want to protect me." I said.  
"I..." Alexander stopped and his gaze drifted past me.  
"Alright don't tell me." I said, getting ready to move away.  
"Elizabeth." Alexander's voice chimed in.  
I looked at him and he was looking at me again.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
Our gazed locked. It wasn't like with Mathew, feeling safe and warm. It was like connecting to someone or something. That's when the pull started. Like a magnetic pull except with our souls. I couldn't back away and Alexander was moving towards me.**

**Oh God, he's going to kiss me. I'm not ready for this, I don't even know him. You hear that you bind, rubber band, whatever you are, let me go.  
It didn't and Alexander was only inches away. I moved on impulse and sat down cross-legged where I stood.  
Alexander fell on top of me. His chest was the only thing on me, while everything was not.  
Alexander groaned and I stayed still as he shifted to look down on me.  
"What did you do that for?" He asked.  
"Get off me." I breathed out.  
Alexander scowled at me, emotionally hurt.  
"Cant... Breathe... Alexan..." I was cut off.  
"Oh God." Alexander said, standing up. He reached his out his hand for me, "I am so sorry."  
I took his hand so he could help me up, but then I let go as soon as I knew I wouldn't fall over.  
"Don't worry about it." I said.  
Alexander's head shot to the left.  
"Damn, I have to go. Your friend is coming. He told me.  
"I'll be close, always." Then he was gone.**

I sighed in relief and sat down on the ground. Alexander's presence was like a heavy weight on my chest. Not to mention that stupid band.  
"My friend", as Alexander had called him, had past through the trees and into the clearing.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked.  
Definably not my friend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

** The man had short blond hair, blue sparkling eyes, and looked pretty buff. Not as buff as Mathew and Armond, though. Exspecally not Armond. The man wore black dress pants and a black dress button up shirt. He hid very well in the moonlight. If it wasn't for my Vampire and Shape-shifter eyes, I wouldn't have noticed the things I noticed. I resisted the urge to go and get my sketch pad and drawing kit and draw him.**

** "None of your business," I told him as I picked up my sketch book.**

** It is when your so close to our Pack Central, leach," The man said.**

** "Well I think being close to the clearing wouldn't be a problem as when I was actually in it," I said.**

** "What? How the Hell did you get in there?" He asked, now advancing towards me.**

** "Mathew brought me there and well I walked into the clearing as I was walking into a tent," I said.**

** "Wait..." The man said, "Your Elizabeth Claude."**

** "Yes," I said.**

** "I'm sorry, I thought you were a pure blood Vampire," He sounded ashamed, but that was it.**

** "Yeah, well, it's over with," I said, going to pick up by drawing kit, "Is there something you want?"**

** He didn't answer at first, just watched me, "I'm suppose to bring you back to the Pack Central. The Council and Guard wants to talk to you," He started walking away, expecting me to follow. I did.**

** "Three questions," I announced, "Who are you, why'd they send you, and who are the Council?"**

** "In order," He announced back, "I'm Stormy, I'm a Guard member and runner up for Alpha. The Council are the rulers of the Pack," He looked at me to try and catch the look on my face, but it stayed the same and he looked away.**

** "Can I asked you a question?" Stormy asked, once we had left the meadow.**

** "After your behavior to me, I should say no, but go a head," I said.**

** "Hey, I didn't know it was you," He said.**

** "I don't care who I am," I told him seriously, "You've got no right to judge me right on sight or smell."**

** He was quiet for awhile, before saying, "Your right."**

** "Thank you. Now what was your question?" I asked.**

** "Did you have a choice in coming here?" He asked.**

** "Yes," I said.**

** I felt something change in Stormy. He'd been having conflicting emotions, until now. It's like he made up a decision, a feeling and kept it that way. I just couldn't feel that feeling.**

** "Do you know why I'm meeting with the Guard and Council?" I asked.**

** "We want to confirm your abilities with you. Also we want to know and let you know some things that you don't know," He explained, sounding irritated.**

** We stayed quiet all the way to the clearing. We reached the clearing. The place looked quite abandoned. There were very few animals and people. There were lots of walls instead. **

** We went into a pretty big room. There two tables on each side of the room. The tables were filled people. There was a girl sitting between and at the end of the tables. She looked ready to kill anyone who talked to her.**

** A girl with long orange hair, walked up to me with a big smile on her face.**

** "Elizabeth," She sang.**

** "HI," I say in slight surprise.**

** "My name is Katrina. I shift into a tabby cat," Her voice rang, "I'm glad to see you again."**

** "Oh, you were one of the cats from the fight," I commented, "I don't see any cuts or scratches."**

** "Nope, those blood suckers couldn't touch me," Her cat like eyes shinned.**

** "Don't hot the Halfa, Katrina. We want to meet her too," A girl with similar cat eyes swung an arm around Katrina's shoulders.**

** She wore a Kimono and had black hair.**

** "This is Zonya. She's a Persian," Katrina said.**

** "It's nice to meet you," I said.**

** Zonya's face had a couple fresh scars, but that was it.**

** "Dang, Mathew," A howling kind of voice said, "What'd you do to her?" A man came from behind the cats, "Your scents all over her," He then scowled, "So is a Vampire's."**

** "Yeah, she's a Vampire, Peter," Zonya said.**

** "Not her scent, but a familiar one at that," Peter said, suspiciously.**

** "Don't scare the poor girl, Pete," A fragial voice said.**

** A woman stepped out in front of the group. The others backed off. She had curly grayish blond hair and gray, black tint in her eyes.**

** "Hello, Elizabeth," She said, "Its wonderful to see you again."**

** "Again? What animal were you in the fight?" I asked.**

** "I wasn't in the fight, dear," She smiled at me, "My name is Eloise and I'm part of the Council. I shift into a mouse. The last time I saw you, you were five."**

** "You knew me when my parents were alive?" I asked.**

** "Yes," She said, "Now come. Let me introduce you to everyone else."**

** She took my elbow and everyone moved to a seat and was quiet. Eloise lead me to the first person on the right table.**

** "This is Don. He's a red fox," She introduced.**

** "Nice to see you again," I said, remember his fur coat from earlier today.**

** "Same to you, my dear," He said.**

** his eyes spoke wisdom beyond his age, like a regular ox. He had red hair that was similar to his fox form.**

** Eloise moved us down the row to a girl with long black hair and cat like eyes. I was starting to get the relationships between human and animal.**

** "Hello, Elizabeth, I'm Mika," She chimed in a happy voice.**

** "Hi, are you the black cat from the fight?" I asked.**

** "Sure am," I noticed that she, like Katrina, was also unmarked.**

** "Looks like none of those Vampires got a hold of you," I said.**

** "Nope, we rarely ever get much harm or lose someone," Mika said.**

** "That's good," I said, feeling greatful for that fact.**

** Eloise moved us along.**

** "You know Stormy," Eloise said.**

** "I do," I said.**

** "I know," Stormy said, "It's lucky to be you," He leaned back against his chair, "I don't know how you would live without knowing me."**

** There was pause, then the yelling began.**

** "Stormy!" Zonya yelled.**

** "What do you think you are doing?"**

** "How could be so mean?"**

** "Or rude?"**

** "You will not speak to her like that."**

** "Think before you speak, dude."**

** "Is he being serious?"**

** "Don't listen to him, Elizabeth, he's just a horse."**

** "Hey!" The girl in between the tables yelled.**

** "Enough," Three men unioned at the table on the left.**

** Everyone went silent.**

** Stormy's expression hadn't changed throughout the entire out break.**

** "Explain yourself, Stormy," One of the three men who stopped the out break, said.**

** "No," I said, "Really, it's okay. Nothing to worry about."**

** The three men nodded and sat down, "Continue, Eloise."**

** "Of course, come along, Elizabeth," She said.**

** I followed her lead.**

** "This is my husband, Armond," Eloise said, "I was told you two have already met."**

** "Yes," I had a better view of Armond now, then before when I ran into him. I remembered him from before my parents died.**

** "Uncle Armond!" I squealed.**

** Wow, so childish.**

** I let go of Eloise gently and jumped up on the table and sat cross legged.**

** "I can't believe it's you," I said.**

** "Yes, Lizzy Izzy, it's me," He said, voice low and deep.**

** "Armond spoke," Someone gasped.**

** "Uncle Armond?"**

** "Lizzy Izzy?"**

** I hugged my uncle practically falling off of the table. It let go and shifted off of the table back to Eloise.**

** "Yes, uncle Armond is my father's brother and that is my nick name that he calls me. Only uncle Armond is allowed to call me it," I announced.**

** Everyone nodded and went back to silence.**

** "Moving on," Eloise said.**

** "Don't worry, aunt Eloise, I remember you too," I said, doing what she said.**

** "Good to hear, dear," She said.**

** We reached Zonya, "You know Zonya," Eloise moved past her.**

** I waved to the girl.**

** "You know Mathew," We passed him.**

** "Yeah, he's the Alpha," I said.**

** "He sure is," Eloise said, "Now this is Tony."**

** Tony had fierce cat eyes and messy brown hair.**

** "Your that brown tiger," I said.**

** "Oh, I am, would you like to learn more about me?" He asked, holding a laiten voice.**

** "Not really," I said, as we passed him before someone yelled at him.**

** "This is Mindy," Eloise said. Mindy had scars along her face that hid in her dark gray hair, "She is an Anyora."**

** Mindy's cat like eyes told me that she was diffinally a cat.**

** Eloise lead me to the table on the left, "This is Andrew, he is an Elephant," Eloise said.**

** "Wonderful to meet you, Elizabeth," Andrew spoke quietly. He gave Eloise a fearful look, "I'm sure you guessed that they are the Guard," He pointed to the table on the right, "And we are the Council."**

** "Nice to know, thank you," I said.**

** "Anytime, Elizabeth, anytime," He said.**

** Eloise pasted him to the man sitting next to him. He had very mussy brown hair, childish eyes, and looked like he was going to pounce at anyone who talked to him.**

** "This is Chris. He is a Monkey," Eloise said.**

** "That's cool," I said, not expecting this.**

** "You think?" Chris said, "I love it."**

** "As well as you should," I commented as Eloise took me over to the Guard table.**

** "This is Juliana," Eloise said.**

** Juliana had sharp eyes and long red hair, pulled back into a small bun.**

** "Elizabeth," She nodded to me.**

** "Juliana," I nodded back.**

** "She is Second in Command in the Guard, the Beta," Eloise said.**

** "She's your Second in Command, Mathew?" I asked, curious.**

** "Of course," He said, proud sounding in his voice.**

** "She transforms into a red bird," Eloise said, getting ready to move on.**

** I was frozen in shock. A red bird? How does she fight? And Second in Command?**

** Eloise dragged me away as I stared wide and mouth open in shock.**

** "This is Tonya," Eloise said.**

** I took one look at Tonya and thought I was looking at Tony. The only difference was that Tonya had long black hair and one long scar along her face.**

** "Are you Tony's sister and that white tiger from earlier?" I asked.**

** "I am. Tony is my twin," Tonya said. **

** "I'm the oldest," Tony said.**

** Tonya rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately."**

** "Eloise pulled me over to the Council table. She placed me right in front of one of the men who quieted the out burst earlier. He wore a black rob and had black hair. His hawk eyes made me believe he was hawk.**

** "This is Elder John. The Elders are the oldest Shape-shifters in our Pack. Elder John is a Hawk," Eloise told me.**

** Ha! I knew it.**

** "It's niece to meet you, Elder John," I said.**

** "And it's an honor to meet you, Elizabeth," He told me.**

** Eloise moved me to the next Elder. How I knew he was an Elder, was the fact that his eyes held history and years of wisdom.**

** "This is Elder Sam," Eloise said, "He is a Lion."**

** Elder Sam wore a light brown rob and had similar hair.**

** Eloise moved us back to the guard table.**

** "This is Banard," Eloise told me.**

** Banard had blackish gray hair and wild cat eyes.**

** "Hello, Elizabeth, I am a Snow Leopard," Banard said.**

** "Oh, yeah, I remember you. It's nice to meet you," I said.**

** He nodded. Eloise moved us along to Justin.**

** "Hey, Justin," I waved with a smile.**

** "Hi, Elizabeth," Justin greeted.**

** "Aunt Eloise, can Justin show me to the others?" I asked.**

** "Of course, as long as he knows the ruten," Eloise said.**

** "I do," Justin said, eagerly, as he leaped over the table.**

** Eloise let go of my arm and walked over to the Council table just as Justin took my hand.**

** "Come on, Lizzy," Justin said, smile on his face, "To the Council table."**

** He lead me to an Elder.**

** "This is Elder James," Justin said.**

** Elder James said, nothing as he looked at Justin.**

** "It's nice to meet you, Elder James," I said, "May I be correct in saying that you are an Eagle?"**

** Elder James looked at me for the first time. He had eagle eyes, which brought me to think he was one. His hair was a tan collar, as was his rob.**

** Elder James smiled, "That is right, my dear, It's nice to meet you as well. So," Elder James sat back into his chair, "Justin."**

** "Yes sir?" Justin asked.**

** "You really like this girl, huh?" Elder James asked.**

** "She's my best friend, of course I do," Justin said, his voice held proudness in it.**

** "Really? Because I've never seen you so happy and open in your life," Elder James said.**

** I didn't know what Justin was normally like, but, "You should see him with Jodi," I said.**

** Elder James and Justin froze.**

** "What?" Elder James asked.**

** Justin gave me a look that told me, 'I had made a mistake'. The back of my mind I could hear the word, **_**lie.**_

** "I mean he's very tense and careful and is always in protective mode," That is the biggest lie I have ever told in my life. And I did not feel guilty about it. But the truth was, that was how he was before.**

** The tense atmopsher and Shifters, dropped into relief.**

** "Wonderful," Elder James said, with a smile.**

** Justin moved us back over to the Guard table quickly. We stopped right in front of a girl with fierce cat like eyes.**

** I smiled at her, "Your one of the cats," I said.**

** "Sure am," She said, "Names Sabrina."**

** Sabrina had long straight blond hair.**

** "She's a calical cat," Justin said, as he moved us on, "Then you know Katrina."**

** Justin didn't stop at Katrina.**

** "Don't worry about him, he doesn't like me," Katrina said.**

** "Why don't you like her?" I asked as we moved to the Council table.**

** "She tortured me when I first came into the Guard, believed a thirteen year old shouldn't be on the Guard no matter what. Technically I was on it before," Justin explained.**

** "But you showed that you belong on the Guard," I stated.**

** "Yes," I said.**

** We reached a man with black hair and fierce wild cat eyes.**

** "This is Devon and he is a panther. He had been on the Council longer then any one her besides the Elders," Justin explained.**

** "Oh, but how long do people normally last as a Council member?" I asked.**

** "The longest you can be on either the Guard or the Council is until you turn eighty. Devon is forty. No one rarely last until age fifty on the council . They either die or do something that causes them to be thrown off of their place in the group," Justin explained, "And Devon has been here sense he was sixteen that that's rare."**

** "You were here sense you were thirteen." Devon said, "Now stop putting the spot light on me an move on to the next person."**

** I smiled at him as Justin pulled me along.**

** "You know Eloise," Justin said, as he pulled me along to the Guard table before I had a chance to say hi to my aunt.**

** "This is Ryan, he's a black fox," Justin said.**

** "Oh I remember you," I said with a big smile, "I love your fur."**

** "Thank you and I also remember you too," Ryan said.**

** Ryan's hair looked exactly like his fur, thick and black. His eyes were of a fox, cunning and full of knowledge.**

** "Moving on," Justin said, pulling us along before we could say another word.**

** "Elizabeth, meet Rose," Justin said.**

** I noticed that Justin had half of his body behind me.**

** "Hello," I said.**

** "Hi, Elizabeth, I'm a zebra and your best friend is my future husband," Rose said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** "Your engaged!" I practically yelled and dropped Justin's hand and stepped away from him so I could see his face, "Why didn't you tell me?"**

** "Because I'm not," He said, voice defensive.**

** "You lied?" I asked, Rose.**

** Rose had long blond hair with black stripes and deep brown eyes.**

** "No, Justin is the one whose lying," Rose said, voice smooth and calm.**

** "Justin!" I yelled at him.**

** "I'm not or ever will be married to Rose. I don't love her in any way. She's just had a major crush on me sense she met me," Justin said, despreatly trying to get me to see that he isn't lying.**

** "Oh get over yourself, Justin baby. Our parents have had us engaged sense we were born," Rose smiled.**

** "Rose, I am not marring you. I don't care what my or your parents say," Justin said.**

** "Why not, baby?" Rose asked.**

** "Don't call me that," Justin ordered, building up with anger.**

** "Why won't you admit your in love with me?" Rose asked.**

** "Because I'm in love with someone else!" Justin yelled.**

** A gasp was sounded from everyone in the room.**

** "Ha!" Rose said, "I knew you were hiding something!"**

** "Justin," I said, taking his attention, speaking calmly, "Who are you in love with?"**

** Justin stared at me for a few minutes before saying, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."**

** I took his hand and nodded, "Okay... for now.**

** He nodded and as well and he moved us back along the Guard table. We were heading toward a girl with tan colored hair and fox eyes that I had seen on Ryan.**

** "This is amber." Justin said.**

** "She's a fox," I said.**

** "I sure am," I heard the southern accent in her voice.**

** "Moving on," Justin said, sounding bored.**

** We reached a man with big round puppy dog eyes that I recognized.**

** "Hello Peter," I said.**

** "Hey there darling," Peter said.**

** Just as it looked like Peter was going to say more, just was moving us down the row.**

** "This is Ashley," Justin said.**

** Ashley had brown hair with red streaks and wolf like eyes. Similar to Mathew.**

** "Hello Elizabeth, I'm a wolf," Ashley said.**

** "Nice to meet you," My mind was trying to imagine a wolf with brown fur. It wasn't going too well.**

** Justin then moved us to the girl that was sitting the middle of the table. She still looked bored and annoyed.**

** "This is Amanda," Justin said, "She is on the Council and the Guard."**

** "Yeah and it sucks royally," Amanda said.**

** Amanda had long blond hair that was tied back in a braid. She had clear, deep, and big brown eyes. It reminded me of horse.**

** "Why?" I asked.**

** "My dad is Sam and he thinks I should be on the Council, but I want to be on a Guard member. So they placed me on both. I hate it. I'm runner up for Beta and I can't wait. So then I can be off of the Council seat and just be on the Guard." Amanda crosses her arms over her chest.**

** "Right," Justin said, "Well, Elizabeth, You'll be sitting next to her."**

** He lets go of my hand and returns to his seat. I took a seat on the chair next to Amanda.**

** "What kind of animal are you?" I asked.**

** Amanda beamed, "A horse," She smiled at the word.**

** "Glad to hear it. There beautiful creatures." I said.**

** Then I blushed, realizing I not only called her beautiful, but Stormy as well. Amanda realized this fact soon after and giggled.**

** "Don't worry," Amanda said, "I'm sure my cousin won't hate you for that comment."**

** Cousin? I though, I kept the question to myself because Devon had started speaking.**

** "I hate the way we just introduce ourselves," Devon said.**

** "What's your problem with it, Devon," Elder John asked.**

** "It was way too damn respectful and long," Devon said.**

** "He makes an exallent point," Amanda said, "I vote to never do it again."**

** She sounded bored and annoyed again.**

** "Is this seriously the time to be discussing this?" Zonya asked.**

** Devon shrugged.**

** "Now, Elizabeth," Elder Sam said, "There is something we need you to understand."**

** "What is it?" I asked.**

** "You are half Vampire and half Shape-shifter," Juliana said.**

** "And you have to between being one of those," Don said.**

** "Before turning sixteen," Mika said.**

** "Which then you'll become full blooded Shape-shifter," Banard said.**

** "So people keep telling me," I said.**

** "Good job Mathew and Justin," Devon said.**

** "Thank you, sir," Both of the cousins unioned.**

** "Now, Elizabeth, is there anything you don't understand?" Elder James asked., "About anything that has happened today?"**

** Sure, I have plenty, but they mostly concerned Vampires and a certain Shape-shifter who brought me here.**

** "I have one," I stated.**

** "Ask away, Elizabeth," Mathew said.**

** "Earlier today when I took a nap, I had a nightmare," I said.**

** "Justin and Mathew have told us," Elder Sam said.**

** "Well, in it, when I chose Vampire and then Justin was sentence to death and Jodi was sent to exile. When I chose Shape-shifter, Jodi was sentence to death and Justin had to leave the Pack," I explained, "Why would that be?"**

** "Well it depends," Elder John said, "On the crime."**

** "Do you think the crime was similar for both of them?" Andrew asked.**

** I thought about it. Then nodded, "Yes, I do believe so."**

** "Any idea what is was?" Eloise asked.**

** I shook my head, "No."**

** "Well then we really don't exactly know why those charges were set to the two," Devon said.**

** "Is their anything else, Lizzy Izzy?" Armond asked.**

** "Nope, fore now, I'm good," I said.**

** "Good," Elder James said, "Now we have a question for you."**

** "Please," Justin said, standing up, "Council members, consider what I told you."**

** "It doesn't matter, Justin," Andrew said.**

** "This is too important," Elder Sam said.**

** "Your all nuts," Amanda commented.**

** "Amanda," Elder Sam ordered.**

** "Yes, father. I know how important it is," Amanda said.**

** "Good," Elder Sam said.**

** "What's the question?" I asked.**

** "We need to know what happened the day your parents died," Rose said, smiling as she did.**

** "Okay," I said, as if it wasn't a big deal, which it really wasn't.**

** "You sure about this, Elizabeth?" Mathew asked, worry in his voice.**

** "Yeah, it's no big deal, it never was. Just the memory of the dream itself is what shook me," I said.**

** "Then let's have it," Stormy said, sounding impatient.**

** "My mom had been sick for a few days. dad said I couldn't see her until she was better and that he would take care of her. She had been pregnant, telling me that I was going to have a baby brother. I thought the problem was that there was something wrong with the baby or it was coming. I never pushed the subject. After, though, I never found out. Mom was out and about with no baby in or out of her stomach. I assumed she lost it. **

** That day we had schooling. Unless of an emergency, mom and dad had insisted I'd be taught about life. That included, Vampires, Shape-shifters, and humans. The door had busted in. The cloaked Vampires moved fast as they fought and restrained my parents. They were trying to keep me away from them, when both Vampires had parents in a tight hold. They sucked the life out of them. My parents had always warned me that because I was a Halfa, there were in danger. I wasn't suppose to be born. Then the Vampires turned toward me, just as they were about to lay hand on me, aunt Violet, Uncle Armond, and aunt Eloise came through the door. Then Vampires ran and the only family had left took me to a human orphanage to protect me, unaware of the events had done to me," I ended my speech in silence.**

** The silence was broken by Don, "So it was Vampires who killed Lucas."**

** "Lucian," Ryan said.**

** "You know how he hated to be called that," Peter said.**

** "He was so hot," Zonya commented.**

** "A good Alpha," Mathew said.**

** "Had the most dreamy eyes," Katrina said.**

** "Dreamy voice," Sabrina said.**

** "Amazing body," Amber said.**

** "Oh God," I said, in horror, "Please stop."**

** "Yeah, he's so not hotter then Justin," Rose said.**

** "Please!" Elizabeth begged.**

** "Elizabeth is right, girls," Elder Sam said.**

** "That's enough for this meeting," Elder James said.**

** "And who knows what it's doing to Elizabeth," Elder John said.**

** "Honestly, you idiots," Amanda said.**

** "Amanda," Elder Sam said.**

** "He's dead," Amanda said, "Fawning over him is just stupid and in front of his daughter is worse.**

** "Thank you," I said.**

** "Yeah, whatever," Amanda said, in an irritated tone.**

** So she didn't seem to like me either.**

** "Right, Amanda is correct," Elder James said, "Though, the negative comment was a little too much."**

** Amanda shrugged.**

** "I have a request," I announced.**

** "And what would that be?" Ashley asked.**

** "For of all you to stop treating me like I'm a princess. I am not and nor do I want to be," I said.**

** "But, Elizabeth," Katrina started.**

** "No, I care what your plan is. I don't want you all to be fawning over me in anyway," I said.**

** They all stayed silence. Then they acted as if I had said nothing.**

** "Mathew," Elder Sam said, "Still up for that plan of yours?"**

** "What plan?" I knew it had something to do with me. **

** "Of course," Mathew said, "I'm going to choose one of my Guard members to watch over, protect, sleep with, do what ever she wants, and **_**never **_**leave her side."**

** "Doesn't everyone practically do that anyway?" Stormy asked.**

** "No, they don't Stormy," Mathew said, "I don't know what your problem is with Elizabeth, but you do have one."**

** "I don't have a problem with..." Mathew went on as if he hadn't spoken.**

** "That's why you will be her Guardian," Mathew said.**

** "I will what?" Stormy asked, voice sounding mad, "No. I will not. I refuse to. There is no way in Hell I'd ever be her Guardian, even if it was a choice of being a Vampire. I'd choose Vampire," Then he froze. His eyes widened as he realized what he all just said.**

** He really hates me... my stomach squeezed in pain. I have never been hated before and I didn't want to be.**

** "That is exactly why your doing it," Mathew said coldly.**

** "But Mathew," I started.**

** "No, Elizabeth, I know exactly what I'm doing," Mathew said.**

** "Fine, but I'm only allowing this if everyone else treats me exactly normal like a Pack member," I said, firmly.**

** "Okay," Elder Sam said, "Everyone else agree?"**

** The Council members all nodded.**

** "All right, done deal," Chris sighed, sitting back in his chair with his hands behind his head.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** "Your going to pay for this, Mathew," Stormy said, once he came out of shock.**

** He stood up, grabbing my art supply kit, that I had left at the end of the table, and headed for the door.**

** "Oh, hey, Stormy, wait up," I called as I chased after him.**

** "Isn't the Guardian suppose to follow his charge around and not the other way around?" Ashley asked, as I rached Stormy and we walked out.**

** Stormy didn't stop as he made his way around people's rooms. There was a bark in front of us. It stopped Stormy in his tracks. I went to go and stand next to him. There was a Huskey standing in front of us with a fierce and authoritized look on his face. Then he shifted into his human form. He had grey hair and puppy dog eyes that showed deeply.**

** "You younsters are up pretty late. Were you in a meeting, Stormy?" The man asked.**

** "Yes, Brandon, Elizabeth was with us," Stormy said.**

** "Ah, Elizabeth, off to bed then?" Brandon asked.**

** "Yes sir," Stormy said.**

** "No," I said, "I'm not."**

** "What?" Stormy asked, looking at me with a look of irritation.**

** "I'm tired, even if it is..." I took out my phone, "10:45pm."**

** "Some of us didn't a five hour nap," Stormy said, coldly.**

** I scowled at him.**

** "Well, if your not going to sleep or be in your rooms, then you need to out of Pack Central," Brandon said.**

** "Okay," I said, going toward the exit.**

** "Halfa!" Stormy yelled, "Halfa get back here, now!"**

** I didn't listen as I was out and walked into the forest. I found a good tree that I could climb. I was a pretty good climber and not just because of the Vampire in me. Practice makes perfect.**

** I was about ready to jump up and grab the closest branch when Stormy was behind me and said, "Your not seriously going to climb that tree, are you?"**

** I looked back at him with a devilish smirk, "I am a Vampire, aren't I?" Wihtout waiting for an answer, I jumpted up and caught the branch. I swrung up around the branch and landed on my feet as they hit the tree branch. I grabbed the next branch and climbed up on that. I kept going up until I reached a reasonable high and thick branch. I heard Stormy right bellow the branch as I was on. I sat down and rested by back against the trunk.**

** "I bet you ten bucks that your not going to last that very long on that branch," Stormy said, "Your going to fall."**

** "One, I don't bet and two, I'm not going to fall. I've been climbing after my parentws died. Just like drawing," I said.**

** I moved quickly as I grabbed the branch I was sitting and swung onto the branch that Stormy was sitting on and landed right in front of him, with my knees bent. I noticed the look of surprise on Stormy's face, but it only lasted a second. I sat down on my butt with the palms of my feet presseded together.**

** "How are we going to sleep together?" I asked, gently.**

** "What do you mean? You sleep in my arms. It's not that hard to figure out," Stormy said, "You had no problem with Mathew."**

** "I know how I'm suppose to sleep with you?" I said. God, I'm so glad he's not taking this the **_**dirty**_** way, "I was talking about the fact that I'm a nocturn animal and you are not," I said.**

** "I thought your parents taught you about Shape-shifters. Before the age of eight, we need to fall sleep, with or without the night sky. After, though, we don't have too," Stormy said.**

** "So were going to switch after night?" I asked.**

** "No," Stormy said, "I'm stuck with you. Were lseeping in sunlight, no night sky."**

** I scowled at him and made my way to my branch. For the first time, I took a look at the land in front of me. **_**Oh, I so love this tree! **_**The medow I had been in earlier wasn't that far from the Pack Central, but a lot of trees in between. The Pack Central was over to the right. We could see both very clearly. The moon shinned all around. I could see a man sitting in the meadowhidden in the shadows. Only Vampire eyes could have noticed him. Alexander had his eyes on me and the stupid band was starting to pull.**

** Tacking my mind away from the stocking Vampire and bent down on my stomach and peeked at Stormy with my head and arms down.**

** "What the Hell are you doing?" Stormy asked, once he gave a startled jummp once he noticed me.**

** "Asking for my drawing kit and sketch pad," I said.**

** In stead of handing me any of those items, he opened my note book and started looking at random pictures.**

** "You said you've been drawing sense the age of five, right?" Stormy asked.**

** He was looking at one of the drawings and I couldn't see which one.**

** "Yes," I stated.**

** "Hmmm, your very good," He said.**

** "Thank you," I said, causessly.**

** Seeing as he was wasn't about to give it to me, I sat up and went a little took fast and lost my balance. I slipped off the otherside I had just been leaning over. I wasn't thinking enough to grab onto the trunk, like I normally would do, what a wise person would do, as I fell. I could feel the wind pull up at me and gravity pushing my top half down. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me towards the tree and onto their lap.**

** I look up at Stormy.**

** "Thanks," I said, slightly embarraced that I just done what he said I would do. Fall.**

** Stormy snorted, "Told you," He said, smirking at me.**

** I loked away, not falling for the temptation to slap him on the arm. I felt his breath on my neck and for some odd reason, my Shape-shifter gene kicked in to sstiffen. Not knowing what the heck was going on, I relaxed into Stormy's arms that were around me. The next thing I know, Stormy's arms tightened around me, and his lips were on my neck. Stormy's body stiffened then, he pulled away from me completley.**

** Stormy put his knees to his chest and have me my art supplies.**

** "Here, take them," He said, voice unsteady.**

** "What just..." He cut me off.**

** "If your going to draw, draw. If not, then lets go," Stormy ordered.**

** I nodded and climbed back onto the branch above us. I got confortable and then I looked over at Alexander. He was now standing with a look of attack mode set into his features.**

** "Are you still not trusting of Vampires?" Stormy asked me.**

** That was a weird question.**

** "I wasn't until a Vampire told me that my parents were killed by rogue Vampires and that they don't seem to hate Shape-shifters, like Shape-shifters hate Vampires," I explained.**

** Stormy was quiet for a minutes before saying, "Ha! I knew you were with a Vampire when I came to you earlier."**

** "Yeah, I was with her then," That was Alexanders voice. I jumped a good as I realized he was in front of Stormy, crouching. Stormy had jumped too and heard him hit his head on the tree branch bellow me.**

** "Owe," I heard Stormy curse.**

** I grabbed a hold of the branch I was siting on and hung from it.**

** "Alexander, what are you doing here?" I asked.**

** Alexander was staring at Stormy, distrusstfully. Then he looked over at me and his face showed shock and worry.**

** "Elizabeth," Alexander said.**

** "What?" I asked.**

** "Do you want to kill yourself?" He asked. He turned towards Stormy, "And you... your suppose to be her Guardian. Why are you letting her do these things?"**

** "I don't let her do anything," Stormy said, defensively, now that he's done being shocked, "She does whatever she wants. Telling her what to do is not my job. Protecting her and doing whatever she wants is."**

** "Then why take the job?" Alexander asked.**

** "Because I had no choice!" Stormy yelled, "Mathew's Alpha, what he says, goes."**

** I swung my legs on to the branch they were on and stood right between them.**

** "Enough," I said, "Your getting eachother wild up and I don't a fight."**

** "Ha! He's not even suppose to be here!" Stormy almost yelled again.**

** I froze. He was right. Alexander could get killed.**

** I turned to Stormy with a pleading look on my face, "Please don't tell, Stormy."**

** "Why shouldn't I? He's endangering the Pack," Stormy said.**

** I froze once more. Stormy could be right. I had no idea what Alexander was thinking or planning.**

** "Alexander?" I aksed as I looked at him.**

** "I told you why I was here and if you want to know waht I'm thinking, then I'll lowere my shield. Maybe you can catch some of my emotions and thoughts. Your friend will be open to everything then," Alexander said.**

** "He's not my friend," I said.**

** Alexanders exspression did not change. Stormy didn't comment on my words. I looked over at him. He was looking at Alexander with a look of thoughtfullness with his head tilted to the side.**

** "E..Elizabeth, put your shield down," Stormy said.**

** "I don't have a shield," I said.**

** "Have you kept yourself hidden and protectivly, mentally as well as emotionly?" Stormy asked, in the same voice, without moving.**

** "I don't think so," I said.**

** "Then your doing it subcousessly,. Now put it down," Stormy ordered in a strict voice.**

** I tried to do as he said. I opened my mind and emotions. I opened myself up to the tow people here as well as the trees, land, and sky.**

** Stormy's eyes widden as he looked at me.**

_**I wonder what he's getting so worked up for?**_** Alexander thought, **_**I can feel Elizabeth's mind, but she knows how to keep her mind blank. That's rare. I don't even think she knows she doing it.**_

_**I don't.**_** I thought.**

** I felt the stupid bind give an exstra tug and moved closer to Alexander. It was happy to have reading eachothers thoughts, though, that little slip cuased me to love my balance. I start falling left off the branch. Both boys go to grab me, but I'm smart this time and catch the branch above us. THe boys and I freeze.**

** There was silence fore few seconds. I groaned, breakiing the silence, "I so hate that stupid bind," Out of fustration, I jumped from the branch and caught the one bellow with my hands. I looked up at the two boys. They were looking down at me. Alexander's face was expresionless, but hist thoughts were, **_**She.s a dare devil, that's for sure.**__**Hope she doesn't get herself killed in the process. **_**Stormy looked irritated, but I could not read his thoughts, wheather that was my own fault or he was blocking me.**

** I jumped down onto the next lowest branch until I hit the ground. I straightened up to find Alexander standing in front of me. He moved over me and I had to step back and igrnoed the stupid pull.**

** "Do you want to get hurt?" Alexander asked.**

** "Thank you, God," Stormy said, now standing next to us, "Someone who also thinks the girl keeps doing dangerous things."**

** "The only person who disagreed with you on that, is me. You've never discussed it with anyone else," I said.**

** "Maybe I should," Stormy said.**

** I scowled at him and he scowled back.**

** "Stormy... is it?" Alexander asked.**

** Stormy stopped the starring conest by looking at Alexander, "Yes."**

** "What was so curious to you back there when Elizabeth and I opened our walls?" Alexander asked.**

** "Oh, you guys have the soul pull," Stormy stated.**

** "Is that why it what it's called?" I asked.**

** "I don't know," Stormy shrugged.**

** "But you know it is," Alexander said.**

** "Yes." Stormy said, "Never saaw it in real life, though."**

** "What is it?" I asked.**

** "It's not an it. Theres no it, period. It's you guys. Your two souls are what's doing it, nothing else. You guys are soulmates," Stormy said.**

** There was sielnce and it was long. Then I scowled at Stormy, "Nice try," I said, "I know you hate me, even if I don't know why, but you don't have to make up lies."**

** I started walking back to the clearing.**

** "Elizabeth... I'm not..." He stopped, "God that girl."**

** I heard him start to follow me. He had caught up to me and walked next to me, but didn't say anything. I could feel that my walls were up again. Hmmm wonder when that happened?**

** We walked though the halls of the Pack Central. I think Stormy was planning to take me to his room.**

** I heard Justin's voice and it made me stop in my tracks.**

** "Are you crazy, Kevin?" Justin asked.**

** He was just around the corner. I headed there.**

** "Your the one whose crazzy if you actually think I'm going to fall for that," Kevin said.**

** Justin had his back turned towards us and there was Kevin, basically hidden in the shadows.**

** "I'm not, nore have I ever been, Elizabeth true friend. It was my job and now it's over with. Thanks to Mathew and Stormy, I'm done with her," Justin said.**

** My eyes were filled with tears and my heart felt like was being stabbed with a knife.**

** "Good to know," I said.**

** Justed turned toard me, face with shock, horror, and guilt.**

** "Elizabeth, I..." I cut him off.**

** "Shut it. I'm done with you too," I could back the tears any longer and ran.**

** Like the last time I ran, I wasn't watching where I was going. Someone caught my arm. I turned to see Stormy. Sympathy and sadness showeed in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close, "Come on." **

** I had no idea where he was leading me, but I let him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

** Stormy lead me to a room and I figure it was his. He sat on the floor and motioned with his hands for me to sit on his lap with legs cross legged. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around my shoulders.**

** "It's okay," He soothed in a soft, understanding voice, "let it all out."**

** But I was pretty much done with crying. Just exosted. Of course I would fall asleep.**

** It was sometime later when I lifted my head and leaned off Stormy.**

** "You okay now?" He asked.**

** I nodded.**

** "Good, now get off of me," Stormy ordered.**

** I couldn't help, but smile as I got off of his lap. I went over to sit on the edge of his bed.**

** "I didn't say you could sit on the bed either," Stormy said, standing up.**

** "Stormy, can I ask you a question?" I asked.**

** "Your asking one right now," Stormy sneered.**

** "Please..." I begged.**

** "Fine," Stormy said.**

** He went over and turned on his stereo. Light music in the back ground.**

** "Can't sleep without something in the back ground," Stormy answered my unasked question.**

** "Do you hate me?" I asked.**

** Stormy held my gaze and asked, "What do you think?"**

** "I think you do," I said, confidently.**

** "I do," He said.**

** I was the one to avert my gaze to the floor.**

** "Why?" I asked.**

** Stormy was silent for moment, then said, "You know I'm not going to tell on your boyfriend, right?"**

** "He's not my boyfriend," I told him coldly, "Why not?"**

** "He's your soulmate. My job is to protect you and make you happy. He makes you happy. Being with him, makes you happy," Stormy shrugged.**

** "More like makes me stressed beyond anything else," I muttered.**

** Stormy chuckled.**

** "You were lying about the soulmate thing," I stated.**

** "No," Stormy said.**

** "Can you tell me more about it?" I asked.**

** Out of no where, Amanda came from the sky and landed on her feet in front of me.**

** "He could tell you, but he doesn't understand it that well," Amanda said.**


End file.
